Final Fantasy XIII: Spain Vacation
by Namaku
Summary: Sebuah sphere misterius membawa Lightning dan Hope ke sebuah dunia aneh yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya di dunia FFXIII. Tempat apakah itu? Apakah itu sebuah vacation atau sebuah mimpi buruk bagi mereka? Dapatkah mereka keluar dari tempat itu?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Sphere

This is my first fanfic of FFXIII. I have never played FFXIII and I only see it as a trailer so it might be a bit strange. And I will use the setting of RE4. Hahaha anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Sphere**

Hope Estheim sedang duduk di tangga, menatap genggaman tangannya. Mata birunya menyedihkan seperti biasa. Matahari menerangi rambut pirang keabu-abuannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Angin pagi yang sejuk meniup rambutnya. Ia mendongak melihat ke langit yang jauh. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, suara langkah kaki yang ia kenal. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Hope memalingkan pandangannya dari langit yang jauh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita berambut pink, memakai vest putih, turtleneck merah dan sepatu boot cokelat yang merupakan sumber dari suara yang Hope dengar. Lightning Farron berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya sedingin biasanya. Rambutnya tertiup angin. Ia tersenyum seraya melihat Hope yang sedang duduk di anak tangga. Lightning mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat pada wajah Hope yang…menyedihkan.

"Hope?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…"

"Hmm," kata Lightning yang kemudian merangkul pundak Hope. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hope dan ia memeluknya, mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum. Hope teringat kembali saat-saat ibunya masih hidup dan memeluknya persis seperti apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Lightning.

Waktu itu Hope dan ibunya, Nora sedang berlibur menonton kembang api dan Hope sangat bahagia bersama ibunya. Tapi kemudian terjadi kerusuhan dan Nora menjadi sukarelawan untuk menghentikan kerusuhan tersebut. Nora mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Snow Villier dari cannon blast seorang tentara PSICOM. Dan ia mati. Nora mati dihadapan Hope. Ia membeku, menatap tubuh ibunya yang hancur karena cannon blast itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah datang menolongnya untuk kabur dari kerusuhan itu. Ia selamat tapi ibunya tidak. Ia sudah meninggal. Semua itu adalah salah bajingan berengsek bertubuh besar bernama Snow. Hope sangat membencinya sampai-sampai ia ingin membunuh Snow.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, butir-butir air mata meleleh membasahi pipinya. Dan ia terisak. Lightning yang mendengar isakan Hope melepaskan pelukannya, melihat ke wajah Hope yang basah oleh air mata dan menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Hope, kamu menangis?" Tanya Lightning kebingungan.

"A…aku…" ia terus terisak. Hope menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya karena malu dan sedih. "Aku…merindukannya…ibuku…"

"Hope, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat kau kehilangan seeorang yang kau sayangi," kata Lightning dan kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Light-san," Hope berhenti terisak dan melihat pada Lightning. Lightning mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, ketika aku masih seumuran dengamu, orang tuaku meninggal. Waktu itu aku adalah anak yang lemah. Aku pikir aku harus melupakan masa laluku dan aku berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat untuk Serah. Dan aku menjadi Lightning. Aku pikir, dengan merubah namaku, aku bisa merubah diriku yang dulu. Tapi, semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Aku bergabung dengan PSICOM. Kalau saja Serah tidak menjadi l'Cie, aku pasti sudah menjadi komandan. Tapi Serah lebih penting daripada jabatan. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku," terang Lightning.

"Jadi, apa aku harus merubah namaku agar menjadi lebih kuat seperti Light-san?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu merubah namamu karena kau adalah Hope Estheim. Satu-satunya di dunia ini. Kau hanya perlu menjadi lebih percaya diri agar menjadi lebih kuat."

"Oh, ya," kata Hope.

"Kalau kamu merindukan ibumu, kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibumu," kata Lightning sambil tersenyum dengan ramah pada Hope.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Hope agak tidak percaya.

"Ya," kata Lightning sambil mengangguk. Ia menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Hope dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, Light-san!"

"Ya, Hope," kata Lightning dengan nada yang lembut. Diusapnya rambut Hope dan ia memjamkan matanya.

"AAWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE????!!!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lightning dan Hope. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat pada gadis yang berteriak itu. Vanille melihat mereka dengan mulut ternganga dan mata yang terbuka lebar seperti ia baru saja melihat 2 orang hantu. Lightning melihatnya dengan mata birunya yang dingin.

"Vanille, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Lightning.

"Ouhh, aku Cuma mau me…tunggu! Apa Hope menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis!" teriak Hope.

"Hmm, benarkah?? Hehehe," kata Vanille sambil tertawa lirih.

"Benar!!"

"Hihihihhii," Vanille terus tertawa dan wajah Hope menjadi merah.

"Vanille, hentikan itu! Kau menyakitinya," kata Lightning agak keras.

"OK," Vanille berhenti tertawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah sphere. "Lihat, aku menemukan sesuatu di selokan."

"Huh?" Lightning melihat pada sphere itu.

"Aku rasa ada Eidolon di dalamnya."

"Ayo kita lihat," kata Lightning sambil mengeluarkan Blaze Edge-nya. Dia berpikir untuk menghancurkan sphere itu.

"Jangan!" teriak Hope.

"Ada apa, Hope?" Tanya Lightning dengan Blaze Edge di tangannya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada Eidolon di dalam benda itu. Itu bukan kristal tapi sphere."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" Lightning melempar sphere itu ke udara dan… SLASH!! PRANG!!! Sphere itu pecah berkeping-keping. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul.

"WAAAAA!!! Apa itu???" teriak Vanille kebingungan.

"Apa?!" Lightning terkejut tapi suaranya pelan sekali nyaris tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Oh, tidak. Ini tidak bagus…" kata Hope yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan tangan di keningnya, berusaha untuk menghalangi cahaya menyilaukan itu melukai matanya. Cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan dan ketiga orang itu menutup mata mereka.

***

Vanille membuka matanya dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Tempat itu masih seperti semula tidak ada yang hancur sedikit pun tapi…Lightning dan Hope tidak ada.

"L-Lightning? H-Hope?? Kalian dimana??" Vanille panik dan kebingungan. "Oh, tidak….TEMAN-TEMAN!!" Vanille lari ke tempat teman-temannya. Cukup jauh karena mereka ada di depan sebuah weapon shop dan Vanille muncul, sambil teriak-teriak kepanikan.

"Teman-teman, gawat! Ini gawat!!"

"Apanya yang gawat, Vanille?" tanya Snow.

"L-Lightning dan Hope!!!"

"Ada apa dengan Light dan Hope??" Tanya Serah yang ikutan jadi panik.

"M-mereka…mereka menghilang!!"

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" Serah menangis dan memeluk Snow yang ada di sampingnya. Snow menatap Vanille, agak kesal.

"Kamu pasti bercanda, Vanille."

"Aku tidak bercanda!! Mereka menghilang setelah Lightning menghancurkan sebuah sphere yang aku temukan di selokan!"

"Sphere? Selokan? Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak lucu!!" jerit Snow, menjadi makin kesal. Vanille menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Snow, jangan membentak Vanille. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Serah yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tapi, Serah…."

"Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka…" kata Serah pasrah.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Spain ?

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Spain (?)**

Lightning membuka matanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan tempat itu; dipenuhi daun-daun layu dan gagak-gagak. Ia berdiri dan melihat Hope terbaring di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Ia berlari ke arahnya, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Hope, bangun! Hope?"

Hope terbangung. Ia melihat ke sekeliling tampat itu dan kemudian ia bangkit, duduk di tanah yang penuh dengan daun-daun layu.

"Light-san, apa kita masih di Pulse?" tanyanya pada Lightning yang berlutut di depannya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tempat ini…aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini di Pulse," jawab Lightning yang membuat Hope kebingungan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Light-san? Ini pasti Pulse, kan? Kita masih di Pulse, kan?" Tanya Hope yang wajahnya mulai pucat dan ketakutan.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada orang yang ada di sana." Lightning berdiri diikuti oleh Hope. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan gantung tua dengan sungai yang arusnya deras. Lightning melihat dua orang polisi sedang duduk di dalam mobil tua. Yang duduk di kursi supir sedang merokok sedangkan yang lainnya sedang mengomel pada gagak-gagak yang terbang berkeliaran di dekatnya.

"Joderte!!"

"Hei, lihat!" kata polisi yang duduk di kursi supir seraya ia melihat Lightning dan Hope mendekati mobil mereka. "Ada seorang wanita cantik."

"Huh?" polisi lainnya berpaling kea rah Lightning. Ia nyengir begitu melihat Lightning yang cantik dan wah! "Hei, lovely lady!"

Lightning melihat padanya dan menarik Blaze Edge-nya kemudian ia mengarahkannya ke leher laki-laki itu. "Bicara sekali lagi dan kutebas lehermu!" ancam Lightning dengan wajah yang menakutkan *buuk! Author digebuk Lightning*

"Ma-maaf, nona…" jawab laki-laki berjenggot itu ketakutan. Hope yang melihatnya, tertawa geli karena merasa orang itu sangat pecundang. Lightning menurunkan Blaze Edge-nya, memasukkannya kembali kedalam kantung berwarna cokelat di pinggangnya. Lightning mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat apa?" kata polisi yang duduk di kursi supir. "Ini Spanyol."

"Spanyol??" Tanya Lightning.

"Spanyol?? Tempat apa itu??" Tanya Hope dengan suara yang lebih keras dari Lightning. Dua polisi itu melihat padanya.

"Iya. Ini Spanyol, nak. Apa kau tidak tahu Spanyol?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat bernama Spanyol di Pulse."

"Pulse? Apa itu Pulse?"

"Planet ini! Masa kalian tidak tahu nama planet tempat kalian tinggal?"

"Nona, sepertinya adik kecilmu ini sedang sakit. Kau harus membawanya ke dokter segera," kata polisi berjenggot pada Lightning yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak sakit, pecundang! Kau yang sakit!!" teriak Hope.

"Sudahlah, Hope. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada mahkluk-mahkluk tidak tahu sopan santun ini. Ayo kita tanya yang lainnya," kata Lightning sambil menarik tangan Hope dan menjauh dari kedua mahkluk itu.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana??" teriak salah seorang dari polisi itu tapi Lightning tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan terus berjalan ke sebuah rumah tua sambil menarik tangan Hope. Hope melihat pada mereka dan mengejek mereka dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat polisi-pilisi itu naik darah dan si jenggot memaki-maki dengan bahasa yang aneh.

Lightning dan Hope masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan setiap lantai yang terinjak menimbulkan bunyi decit yang sangat menjengkelkan. Rumah itu juga bau. Bau mayat dan bara api dari sebuah perapian tua. Mereka bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya baru saja selesai membelah gelondongan kayu besar menjadi potongan-potongan kecil kayu bakar dengan sebuah kapak. Ia memasukkan potongan-potongan itu ke dalam perapian tua yang memercikkan bara api. Kemudian is meletakkan kapaknya di sisi ruangan. Lightning memanggilnya.

"Umm… permisi."

Laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya dan melihat pada Lightning. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan dan kotor seperti ia tidak pernah mandi selama berhari-hari. Hope mundur beberapa langkah karena takut dengan wajah orang itu. Ia berdiri di belakang Lightning.

"Light-san, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik…"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk pada orang lain sebelum kau mengenalnya, Hope."

"Uh, tapi…"

"Permisi, aku ingin bertanya; tempat apa ini sebenarnya?"

"¿_Qué estás haciendo aquí? salir de aquí!!_" kata laki-laki itu.

"A-apa? Maaf aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasamu. Bisakah kau bicara Bahasa Indonesia?"

"_Ya te dije, vete de aquí!_" ia berjalan kembali untuk mengambil kapaknya.

"Oh, OK. Aku rasa kau juga tidak tahu. Ayo keluar, Hope," ajak Lightning. Hope mengangguk. Ia berjalan lebih dulu daripada Lightning. Mereka berjalan keluar tapi Hope merasakan ada yang aneh dan dia berbalik.

"Light-san, dibelakangmu!!" teriak Hope seraya ia melihat laki-laki itu mengayunkan kapaknya pada Lightning.

"Apa?!" Lightning berbalik dan melihat orang itu hendak memenggal kepalanya. Ia dengan cepat lompat kesamping dan kapak orang itu mengenai lantai kayu dan menancap di sana. Hope berjalan mundur karena kapak itu berada hanya beberapa kaki darinya.

Lightning berdiri dan melihat orang itu berusaha mencabut kapaknya dari lantai. Ia berdiri dan menarik Blaze Edge-nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, orang tua?!" teriak Lightning. Orang itu berhasil mendapatkan kapaknya lagi dan mengangkatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Lightning yang sudah siap dengan Blaze Edge gun mode-nya.

Orang itu tetap berjalan dengan kapak di tangannya.

"Berhenti! Aku bilang; berhenti!!" teriak Lightning masih dengan gun mode Blaze Edge-nya. Sayangnya, orang itu tidak mau berhenti dan dengan terpaksa, Lightning menembaknya tepat di bagian kepala. Orang itu jatuh, berdarah dan mati. Lightning dan Hope berjalan mendekati orang itu.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Hope.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu." Lightning menoleh ke arah pintu depan seraya ia mendengar suara mobil berjalan dan suara orang-orang dalam bahasa aneh (Spanyol, lho _)

"_Captura del intruso!!_" teriakan itu terdengar dari luar bangunan. Lightning dan Hope beranjak dari tempat mereka dan berlari keluar. Lightning menendang pintu besi berbau karat itu, "BANG!!". Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat 3 orang aneh dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah yang kotor sama seperti orang tadi, ada di luar bangunan rumah sambil membawa kapak kecil dan pitchfork.

"Light-san, mereka sudah mengepung kita…" kata Hope. Ia tidak membawa boomerang-nya dan ia tidak bisa melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Lightning mengubah Blaze Edge-nya ke sword mode.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menghabisi mereka," kata Lightning. Kemudian…SLASH, SLASH, CRREEK!!! Tubuh orang-orang itu terbelah menjadi beberapa potongan dengan ini berakhirlah pertarungan antara Lightning dan orang-orang aneh itu. Lightning memasukan kembali Blaze Edge-nya. Hope melihat sekeliling, mencium bau hangus dan menunjuk ke sungai yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Light-san, lihat!!" Hope menunjuk ke arah sungai berarus deras itu. Ia lari kesana diikuti oleh Lightning yang mencium bau hangus juga.

"Oh, ya Tuhan!!" teriak Hope yang melihat ke bawah sungai. Mobil polisi itu sudah ada di ngarai sungai. Hancur dan terbakar. Tapi dua polisi itu tidak terlihat. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah mereka berhasil kabur atau tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu?

"Sepertinya, orang-orang itu merencanakan sesuatu pada kita. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang aman dan tetap mencari tahu tempat apa ini," kata Lightning sambil berjalan ke sebuah jalan kecil di kanan rumah tua tadi. Hope mengikutinya dari belakang. Kepalanya seperti tidak bisa berpaling dari kepulan asap hitam yang berasal dari mobil yang hangus itu. Apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi di tempat itu? Kenapa mereka menjatuhkan mobil polisi itu ke dalam sungai? Hope tidak pernah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Lightning dan Hope sampai di depan sebuah jembatan gantung tua yang lebih kecil dari jembatan yang sebelumnya mereka lewati. Mereka melihat beberapa pria duduk di bukit. Mereka berbicara satu sama lainnya sebelum kemudian mereka melihat ke arah Lightning.

"_Ese es el intruso. Advertir a los otros_!" kata salah seorang dari pria-pria itu. Kemudian mereka berdiri dan berlari ke arah barat. Lightning dan Hope melihat satu sama lainnya. Mereka bingung dengan kelakuan semua orang di tempat itu. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, Lightning kembali berjalan melewati jembatan gantung tua itu.

Beberapa orang; masih sama seperti sebelumnya; berwajah kotor, pakaian lusuh dan berbicara dalam bahasa aneh, menghadang mereka. Orang-orang itu tetap berusaha menyerang mereka. Dengan Blaze Edge-nya, Lightning menebas leher mereka satu per satu, meninggalkan sisa-sisa cipratan darah di tanah yang penuh dengan daun-daun rontok musim gugur.

"Kenapa…mereka menyerang kita, Light-san?" tanya Hope yang melihat sekeliling dengan perasaan cemas.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka menginginkan sesuatu dari kita."

"Tapi kita kan' tidak punya apa-apa."

"Aku tidak tahu, Hope. Lihat, ada sebuah gerbang. Mungkin gerbang itu akan membawa kita ke suatu peradaban yang aku harap merupakan peradaban yang normal," kata Lightning sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gerbang dengan semacam simbol di daun pintunya. Mereka berlari ke arah gerbang itu. Hope mengamati simbol itu. Matanya menari-nari, mengamati simbol berbentuk dua panah berwarna kuning luntur dan pucat.

"Apa ini tanda l'cie?" tanyanya sambil terus mengamati simbol itu.

"Bukan. Sepertinya bukan. Ayo masuk. Kau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengamati simbol bodoh itu," kata Lightning sembari tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Bunyi 'kriet' yang keras terdengar dari pintu gerbang itu. Menjengkelkan. Itulah kesan Lightning saat ia mendorong pintu sialan itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat jalan setapak sempit yang membawa mereka ke sebuah…desa.


End file.
